Microstructures, such as microelectromechanical devices, have found many applications in basic signal transduction. For example, a spatial light modulator based on a microelectromechanical device steers light in response to electrical or optical signals. Such a modulator can be a part of a communication device or an information display.
A major factor that limits the reliability and widespread use of microelectromechanical devices is adhesion. Adhesion is a result of the dominance of surface and interfacial forces, such as capillary, chemical bonding, electrostatic, and van der Waals forces, over mechanical forces which tend to separate microelectromechanical components. When mechanical restoring forces cannot overcome adhesive forces, the microelectromechanical devices are said to suffer from stiction. Stiction failures in contacting microstructures, such as micromirror devices, can occur after the first contacting event (often referred to as initial stiction), or as a result of repeated contacting events (often referred to as in-use stiction). Initial stiction is often associated with surface contamination (e.g., residues of bonding materials or photoresist), or with high energy of contacting surfaces (e.g., clean oxidized silicon or metallic surfaces). For the case of in-use stiction, each time one part of the microstructure (e.g. mirror plate of a micromirror device) touches the other (e.g. stopping mechanism) or the substrate, the contact force grows and ultimately becomes too large for the restoring force to overcome. In this case, the device remains in one state indefinitely.
Therefore, a micromirror device that tolerates surface forces without causing in-use stiction failure is desired.